It All Began In Manchester
by thedoctorsdaughter11
Summary: Matt Healy was the boy next door, the singer of the garage band that practiced through the nights, and he was my first love. But all of you know him now as the lead singer of The 1975. Do you want to know more? Just ask me, I was his childhood friend, and, first love. Rated T for strong adult language, moderate adult themes and drug and alcohol use and references involving teens.
1. Our First Meeting

**Chapter One: Our First Meeting**

"_Now shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes? Wrestle to the ground; God help me now"_

The sound of his voice resonates in the back of my mind. It harmonizes with my brain waves and makes love to my inner ear. His angelic melody makes my spine shiver and my arms tingle with desire. I could not think of a more perfect man than Matt Healy.

Matt Healy is the 17 year old boy next door who turned from garage band that played loud all night to the band playing through my computer speakers, the band that goes on tours and I see in concert, the band that is this close to hitting it big. The band name: The 1975. An alternative band that I swear was sent straight from heaven to my next door. If I look out my window now, I see Chocolate Lake, or so we call it, and to the left of it is 8355 Edinburgh Lane; the house of Matt Healy.

That house has the garage that caused so many sleepless nights for me. It was not because it was so annoying that I couldn't sleep, no. It was because I was up all night listening to the early renditions of their now popular music and dreaming about the boy next door. Matt Healy was 13 when I first met him. I was a mere 12. We were best friends, and we still are, but the air has shifted. That boy has my heart more than anything else would. And I think I have his.

He is a tall lanky lad, his eyes are a dark brown but they sparkle and glisten in the reflection of the sun. His hair in a sort of black line down his head, with either side shaved to make his hair sort of a Mohawk. But he let it grow long so it just sits there hanging down in his face when he plays his guitar. He has tattoos all up his legs and on his shoulders; that was my favorite part. Well besides his angelic voice.

Occasionally I would sit up on my roof and read a sonnet or two while watching the sunset and I would look over at his house. Most of the time he would be over there staring at me, smoking a fag or a joint, smiling and laughing; I loved when he did that. Some of the time I would join him.

I glance over at Chocolate Lake every so often and wonder when he'll be home. I miss him. More than that, I miss our picnics by the lake. He used to bring his guitar. 'Lucky' he called her, and he'd play some of the songs he was working on. Then, in the heat of the moment, we would share a quick yet passionate kiss. We would do this every time we had a picnic, it was just sort of protocol you could call it.

When I first met his band, they were shy and so was I, then to break the ice, Matty pushed me into the lake. I immediately freaked out because who knows what was in those waters. The boys took their shirts off and jumped in all around me. I was 12 when this happened. It scared my half to death of course. Matt came over to me and grabbed me and calmed me down by singing in my ear. This was when we shared our firsts. We knew it was bound to happen.

When I first moved to Manchester I wanted to take a look around so I was walking around Chocolate Lake. I found him on the little dock with his feet in the water singing Lovesong by The Cure. Without thinking I joined in. Once he caught the sound of my voice he looked up and yelled 'Hey!' I got scared so I went and hid behind a bush. He laughed quietly and ran over to me.

"Hey don't be afraid. What's your name?" he said real sweetly

"B-B-B-Brooklyn." I stammered like an idiot "Brooklyn Baker"

"Well hello Brooklyn Baker. I'm Matt Healy"

"Nice to meet you Matt Healy"

"I heard you singing. You're really good. How old are you"

I hesitated "Twelve"

"Oh that's cool! I'm 13. Want to come hang with me on the dock?" he smiled

"Sure"

That word. That one word changed my entire life.

The end of the summer came and we carry on with our story. I met his band mates for the first time and that's when it happened. We were in the lake and I was clutching on to him. Our foreheads touching, the breathing heavy, it was my first intense moment with him.

"Do you remember" he asked "When we first met?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well I'm really glad we did"

He then pulled me in, probably clueless as hell, and kissed me.

"Well then" he laughs "There is a first time for everything now isn't there, Ms. Baker?"

I laugh and I push him away. I get my grip on the lake bottom and swim over to his friends

That moment in the lake is wear our story begins. The story of how I fell in love with Matt Healy.


	2. Flash Forward

**Chapter Two: Flash Forward**

After we finished up at the lake we walked back to Matty's house for ice cream. We each had a nice large bowl full. Later that night when the sun was going down Matty took us to the roof and they pulled out a small white carton. That was full of a night of firsts. That was also the first time I had a fag. On that same night but two years in the future would be the first time I had a joint. It would also be the first time for another thing. But we'll get to that later.

The fags were cloves, the taste was full of spice and it lingered in my throat. I know go ahead and judge but what do you expect, everyone in England smokes. I don't do it all the time either; only when I'm with him.

He changed me. He really did. He makes my heart flutter and my stomach drop. I really do love him.

That night was the night that I fell asleep in his arms. My parents didn't care; they trusted Matt and his parents. What they didn't know was that Matt's parents weren't home. I woke up wrapped up in a blanket and his arms. He woke up and kissed my head. I wanted that kiss to land on my lips so bad. I just wanted him, that's all.

He got up and he was in his pants, God he was so gorgeous. I was scared; I didn't have any idea what I was wearing until I looked down; a t-shirt and shorts, thank God. I went downstairs and he grabbed me from behind and whispered into my ear. I don't remember what he said because all I could remember was how his hands felt on my sides.

Flash forward two years. I turned 14 this year and he was 15. God I hated being younger than him. I was on his roof, smoking a fag, when he came out. He came up to me and said that he has to tell me something inside. He lighted a fag and smoked it while waiting for me to finish mine. I went inside and waited for him to come in. I stared at his old record player and then he came behind me. He grabbed my sides and kissed my neck.

"Do you like this shirt?" he asked

"Not really it's just my old camp shirt"

I should have known because after I finished saying "Not really" and I heard the sound of ripping fabric. He turned me around and ripped off the rest.

I stood there, shocked, not sure of what to do.

He saw the worry in my face.

"Damn. God I fucked up again." He paces around the room. He pulls out one of his tees and hands it to me. "Here put this on. I'm sorry babe. I should have asked"

I took the shirt and threw it on the floor. I threw myself against him, feeling his heartbeat through my breasts, and kissed him; hard. I jumped on him and he threw my legs around his waist. He grabbed my butt and he slammed backwards against a wall. He walked aimlessly towards his bed and layed me down as I slowly started to take off his trousers. He rubs my back, gasping for breath whenever he could manage to pull away. He pulled off his shirt and I saw his brand new abs for the first time. He unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off my body.

"Hold on" he said, leaving me on the bed

I sat up, my arms at a 90 degree angle behind me holding me up while he walked over to his laptop. He double clicked and music began to quietly play from behind him

He walked back towards the bed and stared at me.

"Are you ready, love?" he asks

Want to know what happened? Want to know what I said? Well, you might just have to wait a while.


	3. The Last Stand

**Chapter 3: The Last Stand**

Before I go on, let me tell you about the 1 year leading up to that point. After the whole lake scenario and meeting his band mates everything was great.

We all changed. I turned 13 and I got my period for the first time, I was also a B in bra size. I know I didn't enjoy the changes as much as Matt did. Matt was 14 and his voice got deeper and he tried weed for the first time. He was a different guy when he was high. I hate to admit that I liked that guy better for some reason.

I went out with one of his band mates Adam for a few weeks, he was sweet but it just wasn't working out so we decided to be friends. The other two, Ross and George, lost their virginity. They were also 16 so it wasn't that big of a deal. Matt, Adam and I cheered them on, encouraged them to get it in I guess.

The next year I turned 14 and I was in 9th grade. Matt was in high school so I didn't see him as much as I used to. Every day after school he'd throw a basket together with some fags, cheap wine, some pizza and my favorite bread sticks and we'd head to Chocolate Lake. He would gawk at me, fighting every instinct in his bones telling him to touch me. How do I know? If only you were there and you saw the way he looked at me. I wouldn't blame him. Although I bring it upon myself I guess, I wore my blue and orange lacy strapless bikini and I pull my caramel brown hair into a fishtail braid that falls elegantly down my shoulder, leaving my body completely visible and showing off my shoulders. He with his brand new six pack that he had been working on all summer was too much to handle.

All of the girls at school were jealous because I got a sophomore to love me. Yeah right, I said, like a boy like him would ever love me. Damn, was I wrong.

The winters in Manchester were the coldest. The lake froze and the snow fell like rain in the spring time. It was a perfect time for me and Matt to go ice skating though. The lake froze thick enough to where it was good to skate on. After we skated, which we usually did for a good 4 hours, we would go to his house for some hot chocolate and he'd sing to me. Then we'd make out; but that was only on days that he was feeling antsy.

I should've known then what I was getting myself into; I should've known that this kid would be my soul mate.

Later that year is where I left off before. I was starting to be bullied. I was different, no one liked me. I listened to weird music and wore a lot of merch. I didn't have any friends who understood me; No one except Matt.

I would go home and instead of doing my homework I would cut my wrists.

The reason why? I would go online, on my Facebook page and see all of the nasty things the girls were saying about me.

_Please sterilize yourself_

_Why would anyone like you_

_I bet you aren't even a virgin_

_I hope you drown in that lake of yours_

_How could a sophomore even talk to you? I bet you he isn't even real_

_Please kill yourself_

And one time, I actually tried. I had just finished cutting and I walked to the bathroom. I saw the dark circles under my eyes and how weak and pale I was. I hadn't talked to Matt in days, I had isolated myself completely. He had called and I never answered. He left my voicemails that I deleted. But that day, with a bottle of pills in my hand, I called him

_Hello?_

"Matty" I said while sobbing "I love you, you know that right"

_Of course I do, love. And I love you too. I miss you. When are you gonna come over?_

"Never" I whimpered "Matty, this world doesn't need me anymore"

_Don't you dare say that. Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't._

"I have no one Matt. They call me a slut, and a whore, and they tell me to kill myself. So I'm giving them what they want."

_No. Don't do that. You're just giving them that satisfaction. Don't do it please. I love you don't do it please_

He begins to cry

"Goodbye Matty"

*click*

I pour about 10 pills in my hand.

I swallow one.

I swallow two.

I swallow three.

*BOOM*

Matt bursts in the door and knocks the pills out of my hand and grabs my face

"FUCK YOU, BROOKE" He cries and shouts

I cry harder

"Don't you ever do that ever again. I love you okay I love you too much to let you do this to yourself and I should have gotten over here quicker. I love y"

He's interrupted. He looks down at my wrists. He drops to the floor and sobs; making me cry even harder. He grabs my wrist with a shaking hand and kisses ever single cut.

"A girl, as beautiful as you, should not have such horrible scars on her arms."

He trembles and tries to calm down; doesn't work. He goes outside and I follow. He runs out into the woods by the lake. I trip and fall with every step, too weak to stand. I'm dizzy and I can't see straight.

I hear him scream, he yells and I hear him cry. I can't take that noise, it's too unbearable.

I fall down one last time before I am knocked unconscious.

Then, silence.


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

When I regained consciousness, my vision was blurred and I was dizzy. Despite the fact that I was lying down, I felt like I was falling over again and again. I saw shadows, figments, blurred blobs of color moving and colliding with each other.

'_It worked'_ I thought '_I have to be dead'_

I was thinking that for about 5 minutes until I heard it. Heard something I hadn't heard in a very long time; the voice of an angel.

_And this is how it starts_

The sound of an acoustic guitar echoes through the room, making his voice sound more dominant, yet hushed.

_Take your shoes off in the back of my van_

What is this song? Have I heard this one yet?

_Yeah and my shirt looks so good. When it's just hanging off your back_

I have heard this song. What do I do? What do I say?

I guess I'll just join in.

_She said use you- _He begins, but stops when he hears my weak voice

"Your hands in my spare time, we've got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine she said oh"

We join together

_She's got a boyfriend anyway_

He stops and sets his guitar down. He walks over to my bed side and kneels down. I look at him, I feel like I'm blind, I really do. All I see are orbs of color and blurred figments moving. Until my eyes focus on him.

It was Matt.

I'm weak, I can't say much more than his name.

He reaches up and kisses my forehead with his soft, plump lips.

This changed things, the little stunt I pulled.

Do I wish it worked?

I don't know. Maybe I will never know.

"Love" he says "Please don't ever do that ever ever again okay"

"Okay" I whimper.

"You lost a lot of blood and the pills you took, even though you only took 3"

How did he know that? Medical scans probably.

He continues "Were really strong. They knocked you unconscious. Oh yeah and I got really mad, so I broke my ankle kicking a rock"

I laugh.

"It's so great to hear your laugh again, babe. I miss it"

I smile.

"It hurts to see you like this. I just want you to be happy. And you know what else I want. The names of these girls and screenshots of the things they said. I'm taking your mum and dad to go talk to their parents. This ends now."

I then realised how much like a brother he is. But hes not my brother. Hes my best friend. Or is he? I don't know honestly. I think hes my best friend but in a different way than most people think. He loves me but a little more than a brother would.

The next day I was given my laptop, my phone, a piece of paper and a pencil and I took down the names and took pictures of every girl and every nasty thing they said. My parents and Matt and Matt's parents all went to every single one of the girls' houses with pictures in hand. Those girls, what happened to them? They got suspended from school for 2 weeks because most of the things posted were during school hours, they got their phones, laptops, iPads, Kindles, everything taken from them. And they were grounded for two months. They were also forced to go to the hospital and listen to my side of the story.

One girl broke down crying on the floor. Another ran out and hid in a bathroom stall, throwing up buckets. Another girl collapsed on my bed apologizing out of every open hole in her body. The last girl, She waited until everyone left and came up to me, real close to my face and her eyes were watering. She spoke in a hushed tone but her words got me the most.

"I am so sorry for what I've caused. I know how you feel, I've tried too and I just want you to know that I don't know why I did this. I wasn't thinking. And I want to make up for this in any way I can, please"

What did I say?

"You are always and completley forgiven"

She bursts into tears and left the room.

That girl's name? Stephanie. She'll reapear in my story quite soon, my dearies.

Every night for the 3 days I was in that hospital I would cry myself to sleep. But every hour there they were again to make sure I wasn't trying to strangle myself with my IV or some shit. I hated myself. I hated everyone. Everyone except Matt. Matt was the one person I could never hate, no matter what he did, I could never hate him. Or so I thought, but we'll get to that later.

Flash forward back to Matt's bedroom, three weeks after I got out of the hospital.

Let me give you a reminder of where we left off last:

_I sat up, my arms at a 90 degree angle behind me holding me up while he walked over to his laptop. He double clicked and music began to quietly play from behind him_

_He walked back towards the bed and stared at me._

"_Are you ready, love?" he asks_

_Want to know what happened? Want to know what I said? Well, you might just have to wait a while_.

Want to know what happened now?

Well we made out and then- we cuddled and watched Star Trek.

And that's all.

Nothing more.

That's all we've ever done. That was the first time I made out with someone and then after, if you can recall what I said earlier, it was the first time I tried a joint. And the last time.

That night was the night I sorted out my priorites.

I brought my grades back up and I changed my appearance. I died my hair a dark chestnut brown and got my first tattoo. I met this great girl named Tara* and we became best friends. She loved everything I loved and did everything I did. Matt brought her in and made her feel like a part of the group.

Once I thought everything was getting better, it went all back down hill, when Matt Healy left Manchester.

**** Tara- Hey gurl(:

**Thanks everyone who has been reading! I'll try and post as often as possible! Thanks again!**


	5. Matt Healy Leaves Manchester

**Chapter 5: Matt Healy Leaves Manchester**

That summer was the summer that he left

He and the guys had booked a bunch of gigs around Europe. So they got a van big enough to live in for a few months and just left.

But let me take you back to the day he told me…

We were sitting on his bed, sipping warm beers and listening to The Killers. I was laying down and his back was kind of leaned against the back wall of his bed, reading some new novel I had never heard of and probably getting high I don't remember. For those of you who think that Matthew Healy does not smoke weed, you're fooling yourselves. I was reading sonnet 18 by Shakespeare, jealous cause Matty could recite every word. After I finished we kissed and he said he had to talk to me.

_Babe I have to tell you something_

"What is it baby?" I ask

_Well, you know how hard it is for us to get big, and we really want to get there. So we booked a bunch of gigs._

"That's great!" I exclaim "I'm so proud of you"

_They're cross country. I'll be gone for a long time._

We both sit in silence for a long time. I stare him in the eyes. Waiting for him to break down and confess his tomfoolery. Admit that he's just joking. But that never happens.

"Haha very funny babe, you're joking right? I ask with a trembling lip

_No_

That word pierces me like a knife. _No _I repeat it over and over in my mind _No, No, No, No._

"Why" I hesitate for a second or two "Why would you do this to me? After all that's happened. It's only been a month"

I begin to cry.

Like a little bitch.

_I know I know I just really need to move forward in my career_

This time when I reply, I'm screaming.

"Why the fuck can't you have a regular job like regular teens do?"

_This is what I want to do, babe; I LOVE music. I want to be doing this. Not flipping burgers at some fast food joint._

"How could you leave me like this?" I ask "How could you just leave me?"

_You are being very selfish right now, do you know that?_

I stop.

I was being selfish.

I should have known, if I had stopped him, what the consequences would be.

Letting him leave broke my heart.

He walked over to me and tried to grab me.

I slapped him in the face.

_Whoops._

He turns me around so I'm facing him and kisses me.

I don't know if I should have stopped him, but I know I didn't.

I should have slept with him; I should have been his first. I'm pretty sure the fact that he lost his virginity to some whore at his gig was because of me. George told me that himself.

Back to before his loss of virginity, I went home and Tara came over with two tubs of ice cream and a TV show called Doctor Who.

I owe my life to that fucking show man.

Every time I ate a scoop of ice cream I threw up, I had a pit in my stomach and I couldn't breathe.

Every time I heaved she cried a bit more.

He left the next day and I sat on my roof, smoking a fag as he drove away. I should have not cared, but I went inside my house and I slept for three days straight. Only taking breaks to go on my roof to smoke, contemplating jumping off.

Then after I convinced myself to not jump off, I would go back inside and fall asleep again.

I slept for three days and threw up for four days after.

I owe a hell of a lot of credit to Tara because she helped me through a whole lot of shit with him.

Two weeks passed since my last cry over him and I was over him, convinced that I was better off without him, when I got my first phone call from him.

I was bloody pissed, I didn't even want to talk to him, so I didn't.

The voicemail however, made me cry

He sniffled _I don't know why I'm surprised that you didn't answer. Well just wanted to say hey, I miss you but um I have news. I uh had sex for the first time a day or two ago. It was okay. Um it would have been better with you. I know that. I miss you. Please call me back. Don't cut or try to kill yourself again for me okay? I love you. _

Click.


	6. The Road Less Traveled

**Chapter 6: The Road Less Traveled **

A year

He was gone for a fucking year.

I wanted to blame him; I wanted to call him selfish.

I felt that way for a good few months after he left.

What caused my mind to change?

I was listening to BBC Radio and guess what song came on?

_Facedown _by The 1975

I cried happy tears for the first time.

I immediately called him up and of course the first time I call him since he's left he doesn't answer. I leave a voicemail for him.

_Hey Matty, you'll never believe what I heard on the tune a few ticks ago. It was Facedown. You sounded great! I miss you guys, gotta come back home so we can have a smoke together and chat for a bit. I'm in the mood for a hit. I want to meet Sarina and Bailee too. I heard they're some crazy chicks, saw some tabs of you guys getting high at a club and they were grinding against each other. Aren't they my age? Haha can't wait to meet them, we'll be great friends. Well anyways ring me back when you get this sweetie. Love you; break some legs at your shows. Bye._

I missed my Matthew. He was always there for me.

If any of you are wondering, Sarina and Bailee are the girls that Adam and George are with. I think Sarina is my age if not a year older and Bailee is 16.

Anyways about a month before I made the call, I ran into that Stephanie girl at Barnes and Noble sipping a venti mocha cappuccino and reading this week's Vogue.

She invited me to come sit with her and so I did. She bought me a drink which was really nice after everything that's happened.

She asked how I was doing, if I was still feeling suicidal.

I said no, I caught her up on Matt leaving and everything.

She was very warm and welcoming, very open to being friendly to me.

I appreciated it; God only knew I needed more friends.

I only had Tara.

Me and Stephanie exchanged numbers and we actually became really great friends.

We're still friends to this day actually.

Well back to when I called Matt, I waited not 45 seconds for him to call back.

God it was great to hear his voice again.

"Hello?"

'Babe! God it's great to hear your voice again!'

"Yeah I know you too! Did you get my voicemail?"

'Yeah about that I heard my phone go off, I just wanted you to leave a voicemail so if I ever missed you I could just listen to that and hear your voice'

I smiled

"No problem. I just miss you a whole lot. When will you be back?"

'3 months!'

"Really? No way! That's great!"

'Yeah it is; I can't wait to see you! God I'm gonna fucking kiss you so hard your lips will be bruised"

We both laugh, sweet innocent laughs.

'God you have the fittest laugh. I want to see you so bad.'

"Yeah I want to see you too."

'Well listen I'd love to stick around and catch up but I've got a gig coming up in two hours. Mates say hi, take a hit for us will you?'

"Okay babe. I say hello back, and of course I will.'

'Hey and don't be a fuckin' stranger okay? Give us a ring every so often. I miss your sexy voice, gorgeous'

"Will do baby. See you around, stay sexy"

'You too baby, Love you'

"Love you too"

I hang up the phone and immediately call Tara. I tell her about the call and she tells me about the upcoming One Direction concert that she wants to drag me along to. I agree reluctantly. The only boy band I like is my boys' band.

We go to the concert and everything is great, loud music, loud girls. It's almost enough to make you want to throw up your spleen.

We decided to crash at my place that night and watch some Doctor Who and drink smoothies and Diet Coke.

We walk up to my bedroom and sitting on my bed is a letter and a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

I blush and know who they're from immediately.

Only my Matty would be such a mushy romantic like this. I walk over and sit on my bed, flipping over the note and seeing that it's signed by none other than Matthew Healy.

'Read it Read it Read it Read it!' Tara screams.

I clear my throat and begin:

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, _

_And sorry I could not travel both _

_And be one traveler, long I stood _

_And looked down one as far as I could _

_To where it bent in the undergrowth; _

_Then took the other, as just as fair, _

_And having perhaps the better claim, _

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear; _

_Though as for that the passing there _

_Had worn them really about the same, _

_And both that morning equally lay _

_In leaves no step had trodden black. _

_Oh, I kept the first for another day! _

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way, _

_I doubted if I should ever come back. _

_I shall be telling this with a sigh _

_Somewhere ages and ages hence: _

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— _

_I took the one less traveled by, _

_And that has made all the difference._

**So tell me what did you guys think? Let me give you some little tid bits of information to better help you understand this chapter. Fit means like sexy and when he says 'taking a hit' he means either having a joint or a fag. You guys are probably used to me updating everyday but I've been on holiday for 6 days so that's why I have time. But once I go back to school I won't but I'll try to update as often as possible. Another fun fact, Tara is a real life friend who actually does like One Direction and The 1975. Go follow her, her tag is **_**directionercity82.**_** Keep reading!**


	7. Lies I've Told

**Chapter 7: Lies I've Told **

It took me a good week to figure out what the poem meant.

I knew what the poem itself meant but I just didn't understand why he used it.

I looked up the meaning over and over again and then on a Saturday night during a beautiful sunset, it hit me.

I was out on the roof smoking a joint,

Oh yeah lie number one, I told you that the first time I did it was the last time, that was a lie sorry.

Back to what I was saying, and the high just made me realize why he sent it.

He was telling me his story.

He said that he could have been regular, getting a job flipping burgers and being a normal person. But he took the road less traveled and became a rock star.

I cried when I re read it because I was so proud of him.

That's when I heard The City come on the radio.

I called him.

'Hello?'

"Babe hey! What's up?" I ask

'Baby' he hesitates 'I am so dank right now. I think I can hear colors okay'

I laugh

"We must be telepathic or some shit because I was just out getting high too"

'Damn, wish I was there to get up with you. I miss your fit body babe'

I laugh again

"Sweetie you're really high okay? I think you should go to bed or something"

I hear yelling in the background

_Is that Brooke? HI BROOKE! WE'RE REALLY HIGH RIGHT NOW!_

'Omg Sarina could you possibly shut the fuck up you're so loud right now'

_You shut up Matt! I am way sexier than you and I have tits and I also have tits so yeah._

'That made no sense but okay'

I laugh, Sarina sounds fun.

"I'm gonna let you get back and have fun"

'Oh god, it's time for Sarina to go to bed guys' he shouted 'She just took off her shirt'

"Sexy. Well go control Sarina, love you"

'Love you too'

Click.

I wanted to tell him about yesterday.

I wanted to tell him about tomorrow.

Tomorrow is Johnny Schatz's party.

He was Matt's friend at school before Matt left.

I guess he was having this really big rager with a bunch of drugs, drinks and people.

I might go; Tara just isn't really into this stuff so I don't want to leave her by herself.

Stephanie is going though; I'm just not too excited to go with her because she's just going to go so she can have sex with random guys.

She's off having sex with random guys and I'm here like 'I like turtles'

That, ladies and gentlemen, is the difference between me and Stephanie.

Tara kept telling me not to go, that something bad might happen.

But I knew Johnny, he wasn't gonna hurt me.

Boy was I wrong.

The next day I went to class as normal, got at of school at 2 and went home.

I walked up to my door after walking a third of a mile from school and slid the key in the hole forcefully and turned it.

I pranced into my doorway up through the living room and the stairs to my bedroom.

I sat at my desk and turned on my laptop.

One email;

From Johnny.

_Dear Stoners and Alcoholics of all ages and bra sizes._

_Tonight is my epic ass party and it's gonna be awesome. _

_I just thought I'd let you all know what was going to be there_

_Drugs:_

_Ecstasy, Molly, Marijuana, Coke and Acid._

_Drinks:_

_Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Jager, Wine, Beer and tons of Kegs._

_Let's not forget about the girls, men._

_There are gonna be some topless girls._

_Tits everywhere_

_See you stoners tonight_

_Word,_

_Johnny._

Great; sounds like loads of fun

Drugs, Drinks and Topless girls.

Just what I need right now.

I do my homework quickly and start to get ready for the party which starts at sundown.

Sundown is like 5 o clock here. Damn Daylight savings.

I finish at 4:30 and luckily since his party is right across from my complex I should get there just on time.

I walk out my complex and into his and I already know which house it is. I'm surprised I couldn't hear all that shit from my house.

I walk up to the door, which has a white piece of paper on it and written in pink lettering states:

_Come on in unless you're the feds_

I can already smell the weed.

I twist the door handle and push, so not looking forward to the party.

I don't even feel my phone buzzing. Why was my phone buzzing? You might just have to stick around to find out.

**What did you all think? Sorry about the ending it's really late here in Florida! I'll update again as soon as possible. Not sure how predictable the next part is but here's a sneak preview:**

_**I've had too much vodka and weed.**_

_**I can't see straight, let alone fight them off.**_

"_**Come on baby, we'll show you a good time"**_

'_**No' I moan 'Leave me alone'**_

_**They snicker but almost drop me when they hear a loud bang.**_

"_**Shit is it the feds?" one of them asks**_

_**I hear a voice faintly underneath the music.**_

'_**Listen up, I'm going to say this once and I expect an answer because if I don't get one, you're in for a boat load of ass beating. Here is my question: Where is Brooklyn Baker'**_

_**Silence.**_

'_**Thank you'**_

_**I hear running feet coming towards me.**_

_**I'm dropped and trampled.**_

_**I can't see I can't think.**_

'_**Brooklyn? Brooklyn can you hear me?" **_

_**Then again,**_

_**Silence.**_

**Oh shit cliffhanger! Stick around to read the next part! Thanks babes!**


	8. Matt Healy's Return

**Chapter 8: Matt Healy's Return**

**Tara's POV:**

It was just a regular sunset on a Friday. Or at least I wish it was.

I was sitting in my chair in the corner of my room by my fireplace reading Allegiant and listening to One Direction on my phone.

That's when I got the call.

It was Matt Healy. I answer:

"Hey Matt what's up?"

'Hey Tara, don't tell Brooklyn but I'm on my way home right now! I'm gonna surprise her at her house!'

"Oh about that-'

I was cut off by his rudeness.

"And then I'm gonna kiss her, for the first time in a year! I'm gonna kiss her. God I miss her"

He goes on for what feels like years.

"MATT"

'What?'

"She's not home"

'Well where is she?'

"She's at Johnny Schatz's party"

'No she's not. She can't be. Is this her first time at one of his parties?'

"Well yeah"

'Tara you don't know what Johnny does to the new invitees. He gang rapes them. He gets them high and fucks them with his friends.'

I gasp in disbelief and I start to cry.

'I told her not to go' I sob 'I told her to stay home'

"It's okay as long as we get there in time, God I hope we make it in time. GEORGE' he shouts 'Step on it, I'll explain later'

'Tara, get to that house now. Meet us there. Get ready to kick some asses'

"Okay"

He hangs up and I break down into tears.

I just can't forgive myself for letting her go to that party.

Why I think.

Why.

I need to stay strong; I need to get to that house.

So I get up, I change into some cotton shorts and put on my running shoes. I stretch out and go outside my door and I run all the way to Johnny's house.

**Matt's POV**

I shouldn't have left her.

That is the first thing that comes to my fucking mind when I hang up.

I shouldn't have gone on that year long hiatus.

Fuck me.

I cry, really hard; for the first time since her suicide attempt.

"Matty what the fuck is going on?" George screams

"Brooklyn is at Johnny Shatz's party. It's her first party"

"Fuck, step on it" Adam yells from the back

He speeds up to 70 miles per hour.

I think about if this all was really worth it.

It's like the box.

You can go on a tour of gigs and get big in a year but your best friend gets raped.

If I had known one year ago, I wouldn't have pressed the button.

But I did.

Fuck Me.

She was everything to me.

I love her more than I will ever love anything else.

Fuck Me.

She should have been my first and I should be hers.

That might not be the case if I don't get there in time.

We're pulling into his subdivision and I see Tara running along the side of the road, reaching his driveway when we do.

I storm out and bust through that god damned door.

Do I see her? No.

**Brooklyn's POV**

I can't see shit when I walk that door.

It's clouded by smoke and the smell of sex.

I cough, knowing this night is going to be really hard on me.

Someone comes up behind me

"Hey!" It's Stephanie.

'Hey! What's up' I yell back

"I'm so drunk" she slurs.

Some guy comes up behind her and grabs her hips and thrusts her ass against his lap.

Yeah and that's my cue to exit.

I walk around, looking at all the liquor he has.

_Fuck it _I say _I'm gonna pour myself some vodka_

I pour one drink

And another

And another

And another

And another

And after that one I couldn't even see straight.

I had smoked easily 5 joints and I think I got slipped some molly.

I don't even know what's going on when the guys pick me up and carry me down the hall.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

'We're gonna go put you to bed so you can rest'

I drift off until I hear

'Look at her, she's completely catatonic, we're gonna fuck the shit out of her"

That's when my fighter instinct kicks in.

Only one problem, I can't move.

I've had too much vodka and weed.

I can't see straight, let alone fight them off.

"Come on baby, we'll show you a good time"

'No' I moan 'Leave me alone'

They snicker but almost drop me when they hear a loud bang.

"Shit is it the feds?" one of them asks

I hear a voice faintly underneath the music.

'Listen up, I'm going to say this once and I expect an answer because if I don't get one, you're in for a boat load of ass beating. Here is my question: Where is Brooklyn Baker'

Silence.

'Thank you'

I hear running feet coming towards me.

I'm dropped and trampled.

I can't see I can't think.

'Brooklyn? Brooklyn can you hear me?"

Then again,

Silence.

**Whoa shit, cliffhanger guys! What did you think of Matt Healy's monumental return and the way I switched POVs? I might start doing that more often! What do you think will happen next? Well no spoilers here. Stay tuned and follow/favorite this story to find out! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Alive and Kicking

**Chapter 9: Alive and Kicking**

_I'm running through a field of green grass and violet and periwinkle flowers, budding like its spring._

_But it's not spring, it's autumn. _

_Why is the grass green, I think, it's autumn it should not be green_

_I keep running; I don't know when I'm going._

_The field seems to go on forever; where am I headed?_

_Am I dead? Am I dreaming?_

_I actually can't tell the difference._

_I see someone; their small body becoming larger as I get closer._

_It's Matty._

'_Love, come here. You're getting closer'_

_I'm running but I feel the closer I get to him the farther away he becomes._

_It's like I am in this eternal loop where I will keep running and never touch him._

_But as soon as he stops moving and I become only a few feet away from him he disappears._

_A swarm of black clouds with gory images protruding outwards engulfs me._

_I lay down in the fetal position and scream, covering my ears and closing my eyes_

_They would whisper awful things _

'_Please sterilize yourself'_

'_We're gonna fuck the shit out of her'_

_But the one that hit the hardest was_

'_I'm leaving for a year'_

_I scream as loud as I can scream_

"_STOP JUST MAKE IT STOP PLEASE"_

I open my eyes. My vision is blurred and my head feels clouded with confusion and anger and vivid memory of the dream I just had.

I had to have been sleeping, question is for how long?

I look to the right of my bed and sitting there reading The Great Gatsby was Adam.

I sit up and he spots me.

Adam throws his bookmark in his book and runs to my bed side, assisting me as I try to sit up.

I sit up, still dizzy and really tired, and look at him.

'Brooke' he smiles 'How do you feel?'

"Like shit" I laugh.

'It's great to hear your laugh again'

"How long have I been asleep" I whimper

Before Adam can say anything he's interrupted by a familiar face

'3 days, 2 hours, 49 minutes and 23 seconds'

3 days? God damn I slept for a long time.

"Matty, is that you?"

'Yeah it is. How're you feeling?'

I smile and being really stupid and rash, I get out of bed.

I'm expecting it to be like my dream where I go to touch him and he disappears but this time I actually touch him.

I feel his heart beat and his perfectly chiseled chest.

I throw myself at him and hug him tighter than I ever had before.

He hugs me right back and then loosens his grip.

By doing so he can see my face directly and then he kisses me, for the first time in a year he kisses me; a deep passionate kiss.

God, I've missed him.

Tara runs into the room and steals me from Matt.

She hugs me tight and laughs and cries at the same time.

Sooner or later everyone joins me in my room and hugs me and tells me they've missed me or I look different or the love me or all of them together.

After we've all calmed down and Matt has fetched me a cuppa and we're all sitting down I decide to ask:

"What happened? And don't sugar coat, what happened?"

Matt starts:

"Well we went to that party you were at and we busted through that God damned door, Brooke. My adrenaline was pumping; I was ready to kick some ass."

George takes over "I yelled _Listen up, I'm going to say this once and I expect an answer because if I don't get one, you're in for a boat load of ass beating. Here is my question: Where is Brooklyn Baker _and everyone fell silent but pointed towards the hall where I saw Johnny and Max carrying you like you were a toy. I said nicely _Thank you _and then oh you should have seen us, Brooke. We charged at them."

It was Adam's turn next "They dropped you and then ran off so we followed. Matt, George and Ross jumped over you and tackled them to the fucking ground and beat the shit out of them. I stopped and grabbed you and carried you to the car. And I won't deny it, I cried okay. I was really worried about you. Meanwhile Tara, oh God, you owe a whole lot to Tara"

Tara blushes and then begins.

"I found Stephanie on the couch making out with some weirdo. I pulled her off and stood her up and looked her straight in the eye and said _Listen to me, you knew what happened to new girls at this party and yet you let her come anyway. You are no friend and in all honestly I think you're a fucking bitch. _And then I just punched her in the face _That was for making her almost kill herself _I kicked her in the shins _That was for her right now _I slapped her in the face _And that, was for me."_

I clapped and smiled as big as I could.

"Thanks guys, no more parties for a long time, I promise!"

You all are probably wondering, _in the beginning of the story didn't you say you were waiting for him to come home? Well he's home now right? Is this present day? _

Well my dear readers, the answer is no. Matt Healy will leave once again. But we aren't quite there yet.

I finished my cuppa and layed back down again, with Matty by my side.

"Matty, I'm really glad you're back."

'Me too'

And then we both drifted to sleep.

**Well boom, Matt is back you guys! There won't be as many cliffhangers, plot twists and climaxes for a long time now that he's back, sorry guys! Will update soon! Thank you all for the 245 views as well! Keep reading! Thanks again you guys! So grateful! **


	10. It All Feels Normal Once More

**Chapter 10: It All Feels Normal Once More**

I awake in my cozy bed underneath my black and white comforter which lies daintily on top of my deep violet sheets. My pillows are soft and a cool comfortable temperature which is a relief to the heat of our bodies touching. I love waking up next to him, knowing that we didn't have sex or do anything bad. We just shared a kiss and a cuppa and drifted into a deep sleep, enwrapped in each other's arms. It was such a peaceful morning; the early morning sun peeking in through the shades, the birds chirping, Bastille's melodic tunes pouring out of the speakers of my laptop. I wanted to stay in that moment forever; I never wanted to leave this moment. I just wanted to freeze time and stay with him for a long time. It was all starting to feel normal again, knowing that the gang is back together; I missed everyone. I felt Matt's bones stir and his head lift. I raise my head to become level with his and watch his deep brown eyes light up as he finds mine. Mine have always been a crisp pearl blue, almost piercing. Like I could look at someone and stab them right in the chest. God I wish they could do that, Johnny Shatz would be dead and decomposing in a lake right now. Karma better be real because if anyone needs it he does. I've always been praised for my brown hair and blue eyes; it's desired by a lot of people actually. He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me. I gladly accept his kiss and return it right back to him which he also accepts. Kisses from Matt were always the best, sweet and soft and pure. It was so great to experience them once again. I just hope he never leaves.

'Good morning gorgeous' he says softly with his sexy morning voice

"Good morning" I say right back

'How'd you sleep?'

"Better than usual now that you're here"

He laughs one of his sexy, casual laughs that he always has.

'Babe, what time is it?' he asks

I push down the lock button on the top of my iPhone and read the time on the front which is translucent over a picture of me and Matt with Matt kissing my cheek and me smiling. I smile when I see it.

"It's 9:27" I say

'We should get up for a morning cuppa. Oh and where are your parents by the way?'

"Okay" I say as I get up out of bed and walk towards my connecting bathroom. "They went out of town to see my Dad's friend for a week."

'Oh' he says as he follows me in.

It's a double sink bathroom so we both grab our toothbrushes and start brushing. I start to think, why is his toothbrush here? Was he staying here while I was passed out for those 3 days? He probably was, that sounds like something he would do. God he's so sweet.

We finish and I brush my hair out and hop in the shower while he changes. After I hop out and get dressed I walk downstairs with my wet hair still wrapped in a towel turban. I just threw on your basic under garments, a pair of cotton shorts and a baggy tee shirt that I got in primary school however many years ago.

My cuppa was already brewed from the Keurig and set on the counter with a little saucer and biscuit but no one was in sight. I inhaled the steam and figured out that it was my favorite blend of green tea. I looked next to it and saw a post it with an arrow pointing towards the Keurig. I looked towards the Keurig and saw two new boxes of K Cups, one was Green Tea and the other was my favorite blend of Hot Chocolate. Next to them was a note that read _Clue #1: Go to Chocolate Lake, dockside you'll find the object that will open doors to your future. _I completely forgot today was my birthday. Whoops. I turn 15 today. Due to the fact that I am going out today I should probably go change and take off my towel turban. I go upstairs and change into some denim shorts and a grey tank that says 'I'm with the band' on the front and '#the1975' on the back. I run my blow dryer with my diffuser through my hair, giving me curls that people compare to Lorde's; I wish I looked like her. I style it with some gel to keep it in place and run back downstairs to exit out the back door.

In my black Doc Martin combat boots I stomp my way towards the lake. As I get closer to the dock I see a white square getting bigger and bigger. I approach the dock and find that the white square is actually an envelope, inside is a key and a piece of paper and the paper reads _Clue #2: This key will grant access to a place where bare backs were shown and where everyone boldly went where no one had went before. _I automatically knew where this went, his bedroom. But his bedroom isn't locked, what is the key for? I head towards his house, my boots squishing in the fresh, wet grass. I enter his house and walk directly up the stairs to his bedroom. I enter with just a little push on the door and laugh, seeing that it is exactly the same as how he left it. His desk with his mac book in the far corner and a trash can full of cigarette ashes and butts and empty beer bottles and his bedside table strewn with rolling papers and little bags which obviously held weed. His grey and black sheets lying lazily on his bed with clothes all over it and above his bed was a large poster of his favorite band The Deftones. I walk all over trying to find something that had a lock. It probably took me about 5 minutes to find the small little wooden box on his TV stand. I put the key in and inside I find a pair of headphones and another key. Plus a note: _Clue #3: Headphones should probably be used by this household who plays music a tad too loud, use this key to burst in and tell them to keep it down._

Quick question; how in the hell am I supposed to tell some random people to shut up. I sit down on his bed and think about it for a while. I think _Wait this has to be a part of the plan! No one would play their music that loud if someone didn't tell them to. _I get up and walk out the door. Faintly, very faintly, I hear I'm Not Okay- I Promise by My Chemical Romance. So I follow the sound, key in hand. I soon realize the house that I am looking for is to the right of Chocolate Lake where there is a long strip of houses. I walk along the road that stretches in front of those houses and find the windows open of one house and what is pouring out of those windows? It's just Girls by none other than The 1975. I walk up to the door and reluctantly slide the key in the lock, turn it slowly and walk in the doors.

_**SURPRISE!**_

I'm ambushed by a crowd of people half of whom I don't know. I recognize Matt, George, Ross, Adam and Tara. That's it. Two girls run up to me and give me big hugs. Yeah, I have no clue who the fuck they are but obviously they know me, right? So I hug them both back and they pull away to introduce themselves

"Hey I'm Sarina, Adam's girlfriend! It is so great to finally meet you!"

"I'm Bailee, George's girlfriend. It's good to meet you too"

Sarina was a strawberry blonde, very tall and then with a bright white smile and sage green eyes. Bailee was a deep brown in hair color with the same color eyes and she had a very deep olive skin tone.

"It's great to meet you guys too! I've heard all about you guys from Matt but in all honesty I have no clue who have of these people are"

I hear Matt yell as he walks towards me "Well you should" he picks me up and hugs me. He whispers in my ear "Happy birthday babe". He sets me down and I smile. I take a deep look around the room, no. It can't be. I could have sworn I just saw The Neighborhood. And I'm pretty sure that's Bastille and Bloc Party.

"See anyone you recognize?" Ross asks

I snicker "You sons of bitches. I can't believe you guys"

I run up to each and every person from each and every band. They grab my hands and look at my wrists and tell me to never lose hope and to call them whenever they're in town doing a show because they can get me tickets and backstage passes. I feel special and just so elated that I'm meeting my favorite bands. After saying hello to The Neighborhood, Bastille, Bloc Party, Cardboard Kids, Paramore and Two Door Cinema Club Matt brings out a laptop, a blank white screen and a projector. _Oh god _I think _It's a slideshow_. He gathers everyone to the behind the couch where I am sitting with George, Adam, Bailee and Sarina. Matt stands up front by the screen and has Kele from Bloc Party bring out trays of shots. _Fuck _I think _I'm gonna get so hammered. _Matt begins to speak.

"Brooklyn Isabella Evangeline Baker, I could not find a more perfect girl if I tried. This girl is my life and I owe everything to her. I love her with all of my heart"

Everyone oohs and awes as he flips to the first slide

"FUCK" I yell as I see a picture of me and Matt when we were 12 and 13 come up. I had my brown hair in pigtails and my little one piece bathing suit with the blue and white polka dots. I think that's what the shots are for.

"This is when it all began, the summer of 2010 when I first met her. She was only 12 but even then she was cute. I was playing my guitar on the dock when she was walking around it and started singing Lovesong by The Cure with me. We hung out and sang all day, it was one of the best days of my life."

He flipped the slide to a picture of me and the band later that summer, the day we had our first kiss.

"This was the day she met my band, tried a fag for the first time and also the day we had our first kiss. The end of the summer was upon us and she turned 13 which meant the start of a new year. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's have a shot to 12 years old"

Everyone takes a shot, including me. I make a disgusted face, realizing that this is whiskey. He flips slides to me doing duck face to him across the class room

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is year 13. This year was probably one of the better years because everyone, Miss Brooklyn started having some….changes" he winks

I blush immediately, _Thanks Matt for telling everyone that I got my egg _I think _Thanks a lot._

He flashes from slide to slide of us out by the lake, in his room playing guitar, listening to music, smoking a fag or kissing.

"This girl and I, our relationship got stronger and stronger every day that we hung out. We especially liked each other for our differences, I loved the fact that she was American and she loved the fact that I was British. We were like eggs and bacon, tea and biscuits, and anything else that you can think of that goes together."

He flips to a slide of our faces mushed together and our noses wrinkled. This was one of my favorite pictures of us together, I smile at him and blush.

Matt laughs and switches slides. It is a picture of me and the boys arm and arm on the dock at Chocolate Lake, happy and laughing.

"And here we are at so called Chocolate Lake, is where most of our best memories are shared. In the summer we'd go swimming, boating, floating and in the winter we'd go ice skating. It was the place where everything happened. Hence the inspiration for 'Chocolate' our best hit."

He flips to a picture of us in my hospital gown.

George and Sarina tighten their grips on my hands when I gulp and bow my head.

Sarina leans in and whispers "It's okay, we can leave if you aren't comfortable."

I raise my head and nod to Matt, he begins again: "This is one of the worse stories. Brooklyn, for some reason I don't know, was being bullied. She took is hard, cutting her wrists and crying a lot. Eventually it just got to be way too much so she attempted suicide. Thank God she was not successful, but she was in the hospital for a long time. She recovered and is now better than ever. Year 13 ended with a bang when she had her first joint and her first make out with none other than this lucky guy" he points to himself. "Everyone, let's have a shot to year 13"

Everyone takes a shot obediently and prepares for the next year.

"I don't have a whole lot of pictures from this year because sadly I wasn't there to witness it. But Tara gave up some of her favorite pictures of the year."

He flips from picture after picture, from me and Tara at camp, at the movies, hanging with Tara's brother at the mall, at the One Direction concert, and me reading the letter that Matt sent with the flowers.

"I have returned just in time for the beginning of year 15, and the start of year 15 means the end of year 14 so everyone"

We all join in unison: "Let's take a shot"

We all down another shot and Matt finished his final speech:

"Brooklyn Isabella Evangeline Baker, what ever would I do without you. I don't think I could ever live if you weren't in my life. So I want you to be in it forever."

_God is he proposing, what the hell Matt no._

"Brooklyn, happy 15th birthday."

Champagne gets passed around and we all take a quick swig.

"Now it is time for Brooklyn to get her cake and presents!" Bailee shouts

Of course, I get a cookie cake. Cookie Cake is the only kind I like but Matt got this huge ass one that is as big as the coffee table.

Behind me there is an amp, drums, guitar, bass and everything.

Every single person from every single band gets up there and sings happy birthday to me.

It's fucking magical, just saying.

After everyone is finished, who else but One Direction bursts in the door.

I don't even like them though.

"Sorry are we late?" Liam asks.

"No she's over there" Matt points to Tara.

They walk over and strike a conversation with her and hang with her for the whole rest of the party.

We finish having cake and Bailey's Irish liquor ice cream and then we go to presents.

I got a shit ton of guitar picks, which I will always use. I got a set of signed drum sticks from Bloc Party, 2 Backstage Passes, tickets and use-anytime plane tickets to go to any Paramore concert anywhere, 6 cartons of cloves from The Neighborhood, Cardboard Kids gives me Doctor Who seasons 1-7 with the sonic screwdriver universal remote, and random things from the other bands like lighters with their band logos or flavored rolling papers. Oh my God do they think I'm a stoner or something that. That's great.

We finished up and everyone left so I ended up just chilling on the couch.

I close my eyes and force them open really quickly.

Wait. Who the fuck does this house belong to?

I ask Ross "Ross who's house is this?"

He answers "It's ours; we're staying here for a year or two, if that's okay with you."

I smile "Yeah of course it is"

I lay back down and close my eyes. It is all starting to feel normal once more.


	11. The Trip To London: Part One

**Chapter 11: The Trip to London**

**AN: I would just like to start off by thanking everyone who has read and is reading now for getting me to over 300 views. I appreciate it more than you would think I do, it really means a lot. And don't be afraid to review because a lot of people check the reviews before they read and depending on how good your review is I might get some more views! Thank you guys again!**

After the party was over, Matt came over and asked me to come up to his room with him. I was scared, what did this mean? I'm not ready for sex yet but I don't want to deny him! What do I do?

He grabs my hands and walks me up to his room but instead of throwing himself at me he stands at the foot of the bed.

"What's up, Matty?" I ask. He walks over to the table next to the bed on the right side.

I follow him over and he opens the drawer.

"Well you know how when you move into your partner's house it's kind of official when you have a drawer of your stuff at the person's house? Well here's your drawer. I have little things in there that I've gathered since I've known you."

I blush. Wait, what does this mean?

"Here's your hair scrunchy that you left on my counter that time you slept over, an envelope of matches that we grabbed from that fancy restaurant, concert tickets from the gig we went to for Twin Shadows, a bunch of CDs you've left at my house, a pack of cloves, five lighters and a pen"

I gasp "I can't believe you still have half of this stuff still. And does this mean I'm living with you now?"

"Yeah I would never get rid of it! Love you too much for that, babe. And it means you can stay with me whenever you want; preferably whenever you can!"

"Okay, can I stay with you tonight?" I ask

"Of course you can, and I knew you would ask so I grabbed some of your clothes from your closet"

He grabs a pair of plaid cotton shorts and a skimpy see through tank top. I sleep with no bra on too, thanks babe.

It's only noon, damn it's early.

"And since it's only early in the day, we're going to have a Brooklyn's Favorite Things day, which means we watch your favorite movies, eat your favorite foods and do whatever else you want. Sound good?"

"Yes it does. Let's get started" I smile.

This boy knows me all too well. For movies, he got Lord of The Rings, Both Star Trek movies, Harry Potter the complete series and the 8th doctor's movie from Doctor Who. For food: birthday cake ice cream, whole blocks of cookie dough, pizza, sushi and two 24 packs of Diet Coke.

I love this boy. He grabbed me my pair of blue sweatpants from Aeropostale too and I slipped off my boots and my shorts which I'm sure he really loved. I put on my sweatpants and climbed into bed with all of the food and drinks we wanted while watching Lord of The Rings.

That night once we had finished Lord of The Rings around 12 we finally decided to clean up and go to bed.

That bed, one year in the future, would also be the place I lost my virginity. Yes you all probably guessed that already but now it's confirmed.

That night I fell asleep in his arms, just like the night before. Except this time, it felt more official. I was so happy he was home.

The next morning I was awoken by Tara and Sarina.

"Wake up guys!" Tara said excitedly.

"We're going to go to London today to spend time in town. Get up we're leaving in 2 hours" Sarina said, leaving promptly after.

Well shit, that was quite a wake up.

I roll over to a dreary eyed Matt, obviously still tired. He rolls back over and annoyingly pretends to snore. I laugh and he rolls back over, a smile upon his face.

He leans into my ear and whispers _Good morning babe_, pulls away and smiles.

Matt gets up and walks into the bathroom, probably to get in the shower, and I get up to get in the bathroom too.

After I wash my face and throw my hair out of my face, Matt steps out of this shower.

Don't freak out okay, he had a towel around his waist.

Matt comes up behind me and places his hands on my waist, just like he did 3 years ago and whispered in my ear 'I'm so glad I'm back, because now, I can do this'

He turns me around and lifts me up, sitting me on the counter. He spreads my legs making just enough room for him to stand in between them. He grabs me tightly, kissing me with every ounce in his body. And I grabbing and kissing as well.

What we did not remember was that we shared a bathroom with George and Bailee, so when they walked in, it was quite a surprise.

We both stopped, shock on our faces and turned towards the opening door. It was not long until we realized that they in fact were doing that same thing.

Bailee was un-buttoning his pants when she realized we were in there too.

"Shit" she shouts. Standing up and fixing herself. George stands behind her and laughs. Bailee turns around and quietly grunts, telling him to shut up.

Matt speaks to break the ice "Well this is like hook up spot of the day isn't it?"

We all laugh.

"We'll just go do this in our bed. Be ready to leave in an hour you guys" George says

We nod our heads as the exit and continue. I hop off the counter, walking away until he grabs my ass. I turn around and smack away his hand, he gasps but then pulls me in and kisses me.

I go out to have a smoke with Ross and Sarina, realizing that it was one of those chilly days so I knew exactly what I was going to wear.

After I finished and lightly threw my cigarette in the ash tray, I walked into the house and my brew. Ross and Adam were sitting on the couch having a cuppa and watching Daily News, Sarina was probably off somewhere putting on her makeup with a cuppa, I already knew where George and Bailee were. But where was Matt? I run upstairs into our room and I don't see him anywhere. I nod my head and start writing a note to Matt telling him I'm leaving to go get my outfit for the day. I sign it with an x and add a little kiss and walk out. At the door I grab my boots, which look fantastic with my yoga shorts and Deftones pullover. I light a fag as I walk past the lake on my way to my house. I run upstairs and feed Mercy, my little kitty, and enter my ginormous walk-in closet. My eyes light up as I see row after row after row of my clothes light up. God I love my closet. I run over and grab my black jeans, black crop leather jacket, a white baby doll tank top and my black aviators. I step out my door with my outfit, makeup bag filled with all of my products from different brands such as MAC, NYX, Maybelline and my hair products like hairspray and beach waves mist, my hair dryer and diffuser and my toothbrush. All the things I will need for today. I get back to the house and see that I only have 45 minutes left so I hop in the shower quickly, hop out and get dressed, run the blow dryer and diffuser through my hair and put on my makeup.

It is 11 o' clock a.m. and everyone is ready to go. George and Bailee all fresh and showered after their quickie, Ross, Tara, Sarina and Adam ran to the convenience store to grab some things for along the way since by taking M1 It will take us 4 hours to get there. But still, Matt is nowhere to be found.

"Hey does anyone know where Matty went?" I ask

"Did you check out on the roof?" Adam asks

Ross laughs "Yeah, love. Wake and bake" he winks at me.

I run upstairs and peek my head out of the window, and sure enough there he is on the roof smoking a joint.

"Come on babe, time to go" I say

"God damn it's like seeing an angel. I'll be right there" he laughs.

Once I close the window and walk downstairs, he follows a few seconds behind, taking long strides.

Everyone was ready to go. We had our smokes, our drinks, food and some little things to do.

So we hopped into that 8 passenger van that they had taken on tour and drove that 4 hour drive to London.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Sorry guys I didn't want to do two parts but I'm already at 1,550 words! So I will continue writing as soon as I can, and a small spoiler, no plot twists for a while. Now that Matt is back I want to give Brooklyn some time to be happy. Trust me, though. There will be more plot twists. Adios, everyone! Keep reading!**


	12. The Trip to London: Part 2

**Chapter 12: The Trip to London: Part 2**

The car ride to London was more pleasant than it should have been.

Ross drove, accompanied by Tara in the passenger seat. They talked almost the whole drive, stopping periodically so he could focus on the road and Tara could read Allegiant.

In the back two seats was George and Bailee, the two seats ahead sat Adam and Sarina and then the seats in front of those were me and Matt.

We blasted Arctic Monkeys, The Killers, Deftones, occasionally the 1975 and a lot of Bastille.

The food included Diet Coke, Beer, Water, Cheese Puffs, Kettle Chips, Pizza, Pizza Rolls, and the left over Halloween candy from a week ago.

I layed on the seats with my head on Matt's lap, knocking back a beer and dragging off a fag, listening to the sound of the V8 engine roar.

George and Bailee were doing pretty much the same, except taking pauses to make out while making sexual noises. We told them it was okay to have sex back there as long as they weren't making noise and weren't being obvious.

Adam and Sarina were one of the more peaceful and relaxed couples. They were sitting in the second row reading poetry and drinking tea. We always wondered how they were even in the group.

Once we got to London, we parked at one of the tube stations and took that into town.

The first thing we did was to go shopping down the avenue. Matt decided that I should have a whole separate wardrobe just for his house so he offered to buy me lots of clothes and shoes for our closet at the house. We went into J. Crew, Top Shop London, Francesca's, Hot Topic to buy myself some merch, and the shoe store. I was carrying around so many bags that my arms were getting heavy.

I was excited for all of the new stuff that I got; my wardrobe for that house will definitely be better than for my house.

We were occasionally stopped for pictures, autographs and a 'who's that chic' every so often.

Every time that was asked I stopped and thought about it. Who am I? Meaning who am I to him? We had never made it official, but we aren't friends. I don't want to come on too strong so I decide to just leave it as it is, we're okay now.

The night rolled on as we saw such classic icons of London. We saw Big Ben, 221b Baker Street, Westminster Abbey, and Buckingham Palace, took a bunch of pictures in a classic red phone booth and then went to this awesome Italian place Fritolli's for supper. At the end of the night, just in time for fireworks, we got on the London Eye; the big Ferris wheel in the middle of town. George looked anxious, I should have known because as soon as we all got silent and cozied up, George stood up.

"Look guys, I have an announcement to make. About a year ago, I met this amazing girl named Bailee Miranda Fletcher. She was 17 and crazy. It was that gig in Liverpool, you just happened to be at that bar, drinking under age with your friends and some fake IDs. You saw me play the drums and you said you 'fell in love instantly'. Well so did I. Bailee you are gorgeous, amazing, so intelligent and just the best girlfriend in the world." He hands Matt his phone "You might want to get this". Matt scrolls up on the camera icon in the lower right hand corner, not knowing what he'll need to get a picture of. George grabbed Bailee's hands and stood her up in the middle of the Ferris wheel. He slowly pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. "I know this is so fucking cliché, but Bailee, you have made me the happiest man on earth for this past year. Please make me the happiest man for the rest of my life. Bailee Miranda Fletcher, will you marry me?" he opens the red velvet box, god damn. That is easily a 6 carat. It was a platinum band with a large diamond in the middle and two pink diamonds on the surrounding sides. She gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. Matt snapped a picture. She removes her hands and nods her head up and down. "Yes" she whimpers "Yes of course". He stands up and grabs her tight, hugging her insides out. Matt gets another picture. "Fuck sorry" he gets back down on one knee and slides the ring onto her finger. Matt gets that picture as well. Then when he stands up and kisses her, the fireworks go off right behind them. You bet your left ass cheek that Matt got that picture too.

When we descended for the final time, I saw Ross and Tara walk off arm and arm. We were all paired and happy. We stopped at St. Andrews Pub for some champagne and a little rugby. Then around 12, we hopped back in the car. Luckily the two front seats are connected and the arms go up so we could use that as a bed. Our car was parked in a safe place so that we could safely sleep the night away and drive back tomorrow morning.

We were all so happy we didn't fall asleep until 2 anyway. We laughed and drank and just had fun. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night with all of my best friends and I couldn't ask for any better.


	13. Obituaries and Love Notes

**Chapter 13: Obituaries and Love Notes**

It was a crisp England spring, flowers blooming, little breezes blowing through the wind. It was the most gorgeous time of year, not too hot or cold; just perfect. The month was May and school was letting out. I was now officially a senior, God I couldn't wait to get out of school. I was promised an athletic and academic scholarship by the Dean at my school. I play lacrosse and do cheerleading plus I have a 4.6 grade point average. He also said that if I was lucky, I could get into Oxford. Oxford is my dream college; I've wanted to go there since I was 10. My parents would be so proud of me if I went. That's all I have ever wanted to do for them. Make them proud of me. They repeatedly say 'we'll be proud of you no matter what you do' but I don't believe that. I need to show them that I can do my best. I got another tattoo as well. My first one was on my back at my waist line, and of course typical white girl like me it was an infinity symbol with the word forever in my handwriting as one of the curvatures. The second one was a risky one that my parents haven't even seen. It's on my wrist in thin black lettering. It says '1975' just like Matt's. Everyone in the group, including Bailee and Sarina, had one so it was my turn. Matt always thought my tattoos were so sexy. Whenever I was changing, which I was totally comfortable with him seeing, he wouldn't stare at me. He would stare at the tattoos. I thought his were pretty hot too. I would outline every single one over and over again when we were in bed. They were beautiful and exotic and completely original. It was one of my favorite aspects of him.

Anyways, this month was the month that Bailee and George were getting married. It would be a small little ceremony on the beach in Ireland; George's dad, Bailee's parents and us, meaning the group. When I say the group I mean me, Matt, Adam, Sarina and our newest couple Ross and Tara. They had only been together for about 5 or 6 months, but that is still shorter than every other relationship in the group. Bailee, Sarina, Tara and I took a trip into the city to get a nice dress for her to wear. She went to Top Shop and found the perfect one. It was a tight cream white dress with a solid white underneath and lace on top. It came down to her mid thighs on her legs and stretched out to her elbows. She liked it because it made her boobs look big. She planned to have me curl her hair and Sarina do her makeup. We would put it in curls and French braid her bangs back half way around her head and put a magnolia flower clipped in. Since us three, Sarina, me and Tara, were the bridesmaids we had to find dresses too. We picked a peach short sleeve dress with a dipping neck line. They were tight and came down to our mid thighs. We were going to straighten our hair and do the same French braid except with tiger lilies in our hair. No shoes since we were on the beach. The boys were going to wear khaki shorts and those tee shirts that made them look like suits; classy as ever.

When the day began and ended with a drunken toast by Ross, Mr. and Mrs. George Daniel left us for the Canary Islands.

Remember when I said "this bed would also be the place I lose my virginity a year from now"? Well when I said a year I literally meant a year, like the next coming year, not a calendar year.

That night when we got home around 1, was when it happened.

Matt and I had a lot to drink, but we weren't trashed. So at least we knew what we were doing.

We walked into the bedroom and I stripped out of my dress and took out my hair. I was standing there in nothing but a bra and underwear, I was so drunk I didn't really give a fuck anyway.

He came up to me and grabbed me from behind; hands on my hips as always. He swung me around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"One day, we'll get married and we'll go to Italy and eat all the food we want for our honeymoon. And then we can have children and they can have children and we'll grow old and be together forever. That is the life I want with you, Brooklyn Baker. I love you so much."

He pulled me in and kissed me, it was deep and passionate, not hard and forceful. I don't know if it was the alcohol, the heat of the moment or I was just ready, but I gave in. And I lost my virginity to the man I loved. After we had finished I stopped and asked myself why I was so scared to lose it in the first place. Now that we've done it one time, I never wanted to stop. And this might be a little too much information, but we never did. Whenever we could, that's what we were doing. He always told me that he felt high when he was with me, it was never the same with the other girls, I was the most amazing girl ever. I felt the same. That man was amazing, and I loved him so much.

About a week later, Bailee and George came home and I swear they had sex for like 2 days straight. We weren't really sure if they wanted to try and have children or if they were just really bored this week. Sunday morning, Bailee left to go to the grocery to pick up some cake for George's birthday.

God, hold on.

…

…

…

…

Okay. I'm good. She was driving to the grocery and was passing through a traffic light. Some idiot decided to run a red light. He hit her car and killed her on impact. Bailee Annabeth Simon-Daniel died on May 26th at 8:52 a.m. We were all in bed when we heard the screaming from the next room. It was George and he had just gotten the call. I broke down, running in the bathroom to lock myself away when I found the note on the bathroom counter.

_Hey baby, I'm running to the store to pick up some things for your birthday. Happy Birthday, Georgie. Love you bunches babe. xoxo Bailee Daniel_

I drop to the floor, sobbing so hard that no sound was coming out of my mouth.

A week had passed before we all stopped crying. Even then we still did, just not as much as we used to.

At her funeral, her ashes were set on a table next to pictures of the proposal, the wedding, her and her parents, me, Sarina, Tara and her, and some other small things that she treasured. Things such as her engagement ring, her wedding dress, a magnolia flower, a pack of cloves, her beloved beanie, and a weeping George, crouched on the ground, one hand on her ashes and the other on his face, covering the tears.

We played her iPod playlist as the music plus a few songs we felt fit the occasion. The main song of the ceremony was "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" by The Smiths. The Smiths was her favorite band.

The song went on and on creating deeper holes in our hearts.

Bailee's parents didn't even come.

They felt like it was George's fault; they couldn't even talk to him.

It's not like they ever approved of him to begin with. They hated him, but they wanted Bailee to be happy.

Bailee Annabeth Simon-Daniel now sits on the fireplace mantle, a place where she once stood to roast marshmallows and drink a beer after a hard day.

She was gone, but she was still with us.

She always will be.


	14. Never Grow Up

**Chapter 14: Never Grow Up**

**Guess what guys? I have another plot twist for you! But you will like this one. I'm not too sure I liked how the last chapter ended, so read to find out what happened.**

I awake from a deep and terrible sleep, trembling and shaking and weeping with fear. Bailee was dead and George was all alone. Now whenever he sees our group in couples he will be irrational, he's had anger issues forever; anger issues that have been mighty intensified by the fact that the love of his life, his wife, is now dead. Matt arises in panic, unaware of why I am in such shock.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asks sympathetically

I weep harder, unable to talk. I try and relax myself, at least enough to allow myself to speak my trigger of shock.

"What do you mean what is wrong? Bailee is dead! She got killed in a car accident!" I sob at the sound of the word killed. Bailee was such a sweet and quiet girl, such a sweet heart.

He looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Babe, Bailee isn't dead. You were dreaming. She is very much alive, I promise you"

I stop myself in my tracks. It all was so vivid, so real. How could I have dreamt everything? It all felt so life like. Was I really dreaming?

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, wiping off the makeup that had dripped down my face. My auburn hair was thrown in a sloppy bun at the top of my head; a short sleeve navy blue belly shirt rested over my shoulders and barely covered my abdomen; or at least not enough to cover my belly button piercing. Last night I had changed it to my little silver dream catcher with little blue beads. No pants of course; just knickers. I looked down at myself and I felt as if I was seeing someone completely other than myself. I was flashing back to the day that I tried to kill myself; when I looked in the mirror and saw my pale fragile body, dark circles around my eyes. But that's not how I looked right now, I looked healthy and fine. Outside yes, but on the inside I felt weird; different for some reason. I swear to God if I'm fucking pregnant I will throw myself off the roof. That's not the case however; I can't be pregnant because we use protection. Nope, I'm not pregnant.

I threw on some shorts and walked out of the bathroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen. I was immediately attracted to the smell of eggs and bacon, with a morning brew of tea. Of all people to be making that morning brew, it had to be Bailee. Matt was in fact correct, Bailee Daniel was not dead.

I stared at her for a long time. She was gorgeous; I could see why George married her. She had a dark olive complexion, deep muddy brown hair which flowed down past her shoulders. Her face was ageless; she wasn't even that old either. 18 or 19 maybe; but she looked like she was 15 like me and Sarina.

She was standing there in the kitchen, hair in a bun, sweatpants and one of George's hoodies. She smiled as she looked up at me, she always does. Bailee prances over to me with a bounce in her step, smiling the whole way.

"Brooke, I need you to do me a favor. Go wake everyone up for me, tell them its important." She asks kindly, grabbing my hands.

I run upstairs and one by one as everyone to come to the dining room for a morning brew.

Once we are all down there and settled, she stands.

"I have an announcement to make everyone. Well, no introduction or sappy story about how happy I am so might as well say it. George and I fuck a lot if you haven't already noticed, and I guess our protection failed or we forgot or something because I am pregnant. I'm keeping the baby too, so no more drinking or smoking for the next 9 months I guess" she smiles

George gets up abruptly; blank faced and walks over to her. She has worry in her eyes, afraid that he is upset. Until he takes his shaky palms and places them over her stomach with a tear rolling down his cheek. He smiles and laughs while half crying.

"Well fuck" he chuckles "I'm gonna be a fucking dad you guys" he smiles and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

I lean into Matt's ear and whisper softly:

_Let this be our birth control_

He shakes his head up and down, agreeing.

Well if this is anything other than birth control, its reason 203 why I never want to grow up.


End file.
